Life Continues
by the newest daughter
Summary: Sequel to Starting over.
1. Chapter 1

Pam's POV

I can't believe it has been ten years since we moved to LA Push and met Daddy, Seth, and the pack. Pops, MieMie, and the family moved on the border on the Canadian side shortly after mom and dad's wedding. Leah and Sammy moved with them since she was Jakes second and Emily gave them permission. Sam and Emily are still friendly buy got divorced shortly after mom and dad got engaged.

Mom and daddy got married a year and a half after he purposed. Nick went to Harvard after graduating High School and became one of the hottest new lawyers and works with mom and her firm mostly in Ohio but also some times here. Nick went to Princeton is now a doctor and is working with Pops at the moment at a small clinic Pop opened near their home.

Maury and I are now sophomores in High School. Christina (Christy) would be eight now but we lost her four years ago after a long battle. Jason is now six and in the second grade. Amanda (Mandy) is now four and we found out shortly after she was born that she is Jazz's true mate. Chris is two now and just learning to walk, Alice is also his true mate. Mommy just found out last month that she is almost four months pregnant with twins.

Jazz and Alice now travel back and forth a couple times a month so they can spend times with both families. Uncle Eddie took a long time to get off of the short leash that he got himself put on after the night mom and dad got engaged. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose love having more kids in their life. Bella is happy to be a grandma to two beautiful boys Billy and Charlie (named after Bella's and Jake's Dads.) Nessie and Jake got Married about five years ago and she also just found out she is pregnant again and they are happy about it.

Part of our pride has moved to the LA Push and Forks area. Mom has been training me on how to become Queen. She and Daddy are also training Seth on how to be a King. I started dating Seth about six months ago now even though daddy pitched a fit and him and momma had a huge argument over it. Seth has always been my protector and one of my biggest cheerleaders through the years.

"Pam…Earth to Pam" I spun myself around on my computer seat and smiled at my two older brothers who are now smirking at me standing right inside my office door. I jumped up and ran across the room and jumped into their arms.

They both chuckled "missed you too" they hugged me hard and pulled back. "Let's go on a run" Nick said and Nate nodded along with me. I walked over and saved the file I was looking at on my computer and turned it off before grabbing my keys and walking out locking my office behind me.

"Jazz, Ally I am leaving mom should be back in a couple of hours" I said as I headed towards the back door.

"We will make dinner" Jazz said.

"It will be done in exactly 2 hours fifteen minutes and 18 seconds" Ally said.

We all laughed. "OK" I said.

"We will be back Nick added.

Once we got to the woods we all went separate ways I stripped down and morphed/shifted 'you ready' I asked. They both walked out nodding. We ran for five miles before we reached or clearing. We stopped separated changed back and walked out and sat in the grass.

We sat talking about our lives and about my training for a while before Nate sighed. I turned towards him "What's Up?" I could tell that he was really stressed "How can I help?"

I had a feeling it was about his mate that he has not told us he found yet but me and mom both know from our powers they are connected.

Nate's POV

I was nervous because I had found my heaven months ago and I have told no one except Nick and I know mom and Pam are going to lay into me for not telling them as soon as I found her.

I sighed again and smiled at my baby sister and future queen "I have not told you something important and now I need help concerning it" I dropped my eyes.

She laughed and I snapped my head up to look at her I was puzzled and she had a raised eye brow "Sandra seems nice and yes you should have told us but its ok and what's going on that you need help with?" she asked.

My mouth was hanging open but before I could ask how my twin smacked my arm "told you they both have that Queen thing that can point that out."

I frowned but nodded then I looked back to Pam "you're not mad?" I asked and she shook her head "is mom?" she shook her head again.

"No we knew eventually you would come to your senses and tell one of about it and we are both very happy for both of you now please tell me what is wrong that you need my help?" she smiled at me.

I shook my head "Wow" I chuckled "well you know she's still in High School" she nodded "well she is getting bullied both at school and by some of the other cats." I looked at the floor "I was going to threaten some of them but I figured that maybe an order would work better."

When I finally looked back at her I could tell she was using the mind talking thing the Queens can do. When she came back she smiled "Mom says she's glad you finally told us and yes I will fly out tonight and set an order with the pride."

I reached over and hugged her "thank you" she hugged me back "Sandy is becoming depressed over this I told her to go to grandma or Uncle Mike but she said she did not want to bother them over something so inconsequential."

Pam shook her head "I will talk to her when I get there" she smiled and grabbed her cell.

She dialed and Pops picked up "Hey sweets" he greeted.

"Hey Pops" she greeted "how is my vamp family."

He chuckled "fine how is everything there."

"We are pretty good I have a favor can I borrow the plane?"

"Of course and Alice already called and said Jazz will fly"

We laughed "good I just have to fly to Ohio to issue an order I should only be gone the weekend"

"Ok, that's fine, since your leaving after dinner tell Nick to write you an excuse for tomorrow and Friday."

She smiled "Great thanks Pop's Love you tell MieMie I love her too."

"Love you to and I will tell her and yes I will tell her it's from all of you"

"OK bye"

"Bye"

Pam turned to me and smiled "I am going to pack a couple of my work outfits because I don't have any back there" I smiled and she continued "call grandma and tell her I need her to call a meeting for tomorrow right after school." I nodded "Then call Sandy and tell her to take off school tomorrow and come to the house around noon no need for us to get up early if we don't have to."

I chuckled "typical teen" she glared at me and I put my hands up in surrender "just saying I was just like that" she nodded "You know Sandy won't take off school without an excuse."

Pam chuckled and shrugged "Nick will take care of it" she said "now get busy and don't forget about supper."

I nodded and Nick said "you want hers for both days too"

Pam considered it for a minute before nodding "yes" she smiled at him "I will take the time to get to know my future sister and fill her in on my dear brother."

I groaned and they both laughed before she took off towards home and I got busy with my calls.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy's POV

I am so nervous Nate called earlier tonight and said his sister and he was flying here tonight. Dose he not realize she is a Queen? I am never going to be able to talk to her, unless she orders me to. Would she do that? On top of all of that my mate also tells me that I am not being pulled from school for the next two days and they have taken care of it so I don't get in trouble.

I have been laying here for hours and cannot sleep I pick up my phone and text 'Can't Sleep and it's all your fault'

Thirty seconds later my phone beeps 'what's wrong? How is it my fault?'

I sighed 'Nate cancel tomorrow'

My phone rang and I answered "Hello"

"Hi and no" was his response

"Nate" I whined "there is no way I can talk with her she is one of the queens please cancel."

"Baby I can't cancel and you can do this" he sighed "you two will love each other please quit worrying"

"I can't and how do you know that" I asked

He chuckled. "I know because I love both of you and know both of you well enough to know."

I was going to beg him again when I heard a girl in the back ground "Nate you ready to go? Uncle Jazz is ready" there was a pause "Is that her?"

He Laughed "Sis slow down yes I am ready and yes it's her" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can I talk to her" a pause "Please" another pause "Nate" she whined.

I laughed "ok I guess your right"

"What? Why? You never say I'm right" he was stunned

"Me and your sister and because normally you're not" I giggled "Now put on my future sister-in-law."

He groaned "I don't think that is a good idea you both need sleep and you can talk tomorrow"

"Nate put her on the phone" "Nate give me the phone" both of us girls demanded at the same time.

Another guys voice in the background said "give up" he laughed "you are never going to win' he chuckled "your aunt did teach me some things."

Nate sighed "Fine I give up but neither of you better be bitchy or give me attitude with me because you got no sleep tonight."

I laughed "Can't promise and I love you now please hand her the phone"

"I agree" I heard her say "now hand me the phone or I will order you"

"You wouldn't you know moms rules" he told her before saying "I love you too and will see you for breakfast."

I smiled and agreed before I heard the phone changing hands.

Palms POV

I was so excited but as Nate handed me the phone he mouthed please calm down and be nice she is so nervous.

I nodded, smiled and mouthed 'don't worry I know how important she is to you' then felt uncle Jazz pushing calm at me, I pushed my appreciation towards him and took a deep breath.

Seth Pulled me into the seat next to him as I said "Hello" I heard him chuckle so I looked over at him and he mouthed 'calmed down princess.'

I smiled and kissed his cheek "Hello" she sounded even more nervous than me.

"Hey Sandy I am so glad I finally get to talk to you" I smiled "Nate has told me so much."

"He has…UM?

I chuckled guessing what the next question was "Pam call me Pam" Sheth started rubbing my back and I smiled "and yes he told me about how you love sea shells, that you swim like a fish"

"WHAT?" she asked and I did not know what to say "can you please put him on?"

"Sure hold on one sec" I said as Nate glared at me and me and Seth started to laugh as he started to apologize.

"Baby girl please calm down"

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah whatever why would you tell anyone I am a fish?"

"It's not a bad thing"

"Are you in private?"

"No"

"Everyone can hear me? Go somewhere private" I smiled as I climbed into Seth's lap

"I can't I am on a plane on my way back to you"

"Fine and you are an idiot"

My poor brother looked so miserable I motioned for the phone.

"My sister wants you"

"Good put her on "

He sighed and handed me the phone

"Sandy pleases calm down" I said

"How could he talk about me like that" she sounded like she was crying

I smiled and shook my head "Sweetie he said it as a praise not as a bad thing all he does is praise you"

"Yeah" she was crying now

"please don't cry" I looked to Seth and he mouthed 'remind her how much he loves her' "I have never seen my brother so head over heels for any girl ever" I smiled at him "he loves you totally and completely."

"I know I love him too" I looked to him again and he was smiling and mouthed 'thank you princess.'

I smiled and mouthed 'your welcome and love you' 'love you more' he mouthed and I shook my head

"Can I talk to him" she asked and he was standing next to me.

I chuckled "of course we can talk more tomorrow" I said as I handed the phone over as he pulled me into a hug before putting the phone to his ear.

"I am so sorry baby girl" he told her

"I know but you don't have to be and I love you so much"

"I love you even more" he was smiling again and I put my head against Seth's chest and shut my eyes.

I heard her chuckle "whatever you want to believe" she paused "can you sing me to sleep."

Seth bent down to my ear and whispered go back to the bedroom and lay down I will go up front while Jazz plays.

I smiled and nodded as he set me on my feet. After I was in bed Nate and Jazz came in and sat on either side of me. I curled up under the blanket and shut my eyes as Jazz started to play the guitar and Nate started singing "God gave me you" by Blake Shelton. I was asleep about half way through and the next thing I felt was when my Seth climbed in bed next to me and pulled me against his chest.

"Night Princess "he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Nate my Prince" I said before going back to dream land.

_**Hi everyone so the second chapter of Life Continues is up I hope you all liked it and I really am hopping for some reviews. Please let me know what you think. Any suggestions you have are welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's POV

I cannot believe how the years are flying bye. I never really noticed before but since all the young ones came into our life I sure do. I swear they grow up way too fast. Since we moved up here to Canada we have been going back to forks and La Push every couple of weeks or at the least once a month to see my entire baby's.

I miss Alice and Jasper not being here all the time but they are both so happy not only finding their true mates but also being able to be in each other's lives every day. I have not been able to go down but once in the last two months because I was finishing up my last home design job up.

I was so happy and excited when Alice had called and asked if I would be willing to come down to help her look after my grandbabies. I am packing now I called Dawn and Paul and told them that I would come help with the kids for the next couple of week so they could still go on their vacation. We were sending them to Isle Esme for their ninth anniversary.

"Sweetheart you up here?" my handsome husbands voice brought be back to reality.

"Yes I'm in here packing" I said as I heard him coming down the hallway.

"Packing?" He looked nervous "Why?" he sighed "Who was it this time?"

I frowned then got what he meant and chuckled "all the kids are good." I smiled "Dawn and Paul went on that vacation and left Jasper and Alice in charge but Jazz was flying the plane for Pam."

He smiled "duh" and we both laughed "how could I forget that? So they already left?"

I nodded "I don't know how and yes they plane landed early this morning about 2:30am." He nodded and I continued "Jasper called to check in and let me know that they got there safe and he is going to stay till Pam and Seth are ready to fligh back."

He came over to me pulling me too him before kissing me to oblivion. I pushed back "Wow what was that for?"

He smiled "I need something to hold me over to the weekend."

I laughed "its two days I think you can make it" I smiled "Just take next week off stay with us down there."

He nodded "I will have Mitchy call all my appointments for next week tomorrow and reschedule."

When I was done packing he helped carry the bags down the steps and out to my car. "Mom Where you going" Bella came up behind me and hugged me.

I turned around "Down to forks to help Alice with the kids" I smiled.

Edward frowned "Is something wrong?" I shook my head

"Something was happening with Nate's mate and he wanted Pams help so Jazz flew them all back to Ohio."

"Oh can we come?" Bella asked

I laughed when all three of us looked at my husband and he chuckled "Why don't Bella go with Esme and Edward can come down with me in two days."

"Yes" Bella said as she turned around and kissed Edward and headed to the car.

Edward looked puzzled and looked between me and his wife then asked "Don't you need clothes?"

Bella laughed and reached into her purse that was hanging off her arm and pulled out her credit card "Alice, mom and I will go shopping" she walked over to him "I love you bye."

He grimaced "and to think you used to hate shopping. I love you too bye"

Bella laughed "your sister and child have taught me well."

I chuckled kissed my husband and kissed Edwards cheek before getting behind the wheel.

Before I pulled out I rolled down my window "bring Em and Rose when you come" I smiled before waving and backing out.

Once we were out of hearing range my daughter groaned I looked at her "What's wrong?"

She sighed "Your son is so annoying."

I sighed "Uh oh what did he do now?"

She turned towards me "did you see how he reacted when dad said I could go with you and he would bring him"

I thought about it but I did not notice anything so I shook my head "No why what did he do"

"He stiffened and grabbed my arm" she growled "I left with no clothes because I knew if I went back to the cottage to get them he would try to talk me into staying till he came." I went to say something but she continued "He is so ridiculous. Did you know last time Jake, Ness and the kids left we got into a huge argument because he did not want to let them leave? He was going to order them to stay."

I shut my eyes for a second and took a deep breath to calm down "I thought we were trough with this behavior from him. Why didn't you tell us what happened before now?"

She sighed "he begged me not to and told me he would not do it again" she ran a hand through her hair "I did not want to get him in trouble but I don't think he will ever learn."

She looked so miserable "Sweetheart he will forever be 17 even if he lives forever he will always still have some of that teen in him."

Her phone beeped and she dug it out and read the message before laughing "I guess your right and it also includes lying to his parents."

I raised a brow and she showed me the text 'I know why you did not take clothes please don't tell mom. I really don't need dad mad at me. I am sorry and I love you'

I growled and dug my phone out of my purse and she smiled "I am not warning him he needs to learn."

I texted him 'soon as you're alone call me we need to talk.'

Not even five minutes later my phone rang "Hello"

"Hello, honey what's wrong?"

Before I could tell him Bella asked if she could explain and I agreed.

She told him everything.

I could tell he was talking through his teeth "Alright angel I will drill it in his head over the next few days" he took a deep breath "turn off your phone and enjoy your time if I need you I will call mom ok"

"Yeah thanks dad"

"You're welcome angel talk to you soon love you"

"Love you too" our daughter and I said together than laughed as he hung up.

She handed me my phone and then dug her phone out and turned it off.

The rest of the drive we sand along to the radio and just made small talk. As we were pulling to my baby girls' drive my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey mom" Rose said "

"Hey Rose, what's up"

"Em and I are on our way down to forks we will be there in a couple hours"

"Ok does your dad know?"

"Yes he is calling everyone off for the rest of this week and all of next week. He is even calling off from work."

"Yeah I know he is going to have all next week's appointments rescheduled."

"No I mean he is calling already called his nurse and told her reschedule everyone starting tomorrow. He told them there was a family emergency out of country and we were all going but he told me and Em to come ahead and he and Edward will be down Saturday."

"Oh I understand well I will see you when you get here. Love you bye"

I hung up and got out of the car to give hugs and kisses to all the babys.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's POV

Most of the last ten years have been wonderful. The worst part was watching my baby girls' illness and death. I still think if she would have phased/morphed she would have been able to fight it and overcome but I guess we will never know.

I am so happy to have all the kids in my life and we are so lucky to have everyone's help including the pack, pride, and both families. I never thought I would say this but I am happy Mandy has Jazz and Chris has Alice. They are all perfect for each other and sometimes I wonder if it is not going to be a four way thing when they get older.

Our ninth anniversary is this week and we are on our way to Isle Esme for two weeks to ourselves. We are in the family's smaller plane so we can land it right on the island.

Pam was busy helping Sandy and Nate in Ohio when we left so we had to say goodbye over the phone. Jazz flew and Seth went with them for the trip so Mom came down to help take care of the kids.

When we left for our trip the kids where being well spoiled by Mom, Alice, Rose, and Em. I am sure that when dad and Edward come down during the weekend they will be spoiled even worse. I don't know what he did this time but I know our brother did something because Em said Dad and Eddie stayed behind because dad needed to talk to him.

I know had to do something to get one of dads chats but I kind of feel for him I have only had one and let me tell you it was one of the most humiliating and degrading telling offs I ever had. I will never forget that day. I was pissed because Alice, Jazz, and Seth took Chris, Mandy, and Pam up to the family's place for a week and no one told me.

Flash back

When I found out I blew up at Dawn, and then drove up to their place. When I got there I went off on Pam and Alice. I tried to leave with the kids but dad stopped me. He sent everyone out of the house and calmly told me to go to his office. He knows how to make you squirm. He made me sit there for a long time and when he walked in he went behind his desk and sat steepling his fingers under his chin.

He sat there for a long time just glaring at me. The first words he spoke where "No one makes my girls cry." Then he went back to glaring at me. I did not know what to say so I dropped my eyes to the floor and stayed quiet.

I tried to shrink in my seat all I could do is remember how my parents used to get mad and what they did. The only other person who has ever told me off for my behavior was Sam when I was younger.

"Look at me" he growled. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath as I raised my head. "I have to say you have broken the record you have four of my girls crying at once" he paused "Why?"

I figured he already knew and I was too nervous to talk so I just tried to keep eye contact and make myself as small and quiet as possible.

"Paul answer me why?"

I swallowed again "I'm sorry, I just was pissed no one told me they all left" my voice sounded so small.

"So you think its ok to charge into someone else's house and cause a scene?"

I shook my head

"It sure seems like it"

"I wasn't really thinking."

He chuckled "I figured that out"he sighed"how you are going to fix all of this?"

I shrugged "I don't know" I ran a hand though my hair "I guess I have to apologize to all of them."

"That's a start"

I nodded I did not know what else to say.

The next hours were spent with Dad talking about how I should treat his daughters and granddaughters and all women. I was also told how he never wanted to see me act like I did today. When he could see how upset I was when he was mad he calmed down and we talked some about my past and he assured me no matter how mad he ever got at me he would never hurt me. I think that was the day I finally let him into my heart. Even though it was a bad day it ended in a good note.

End flashback

"Paul, sweetie" I heard my wife calling me. I smiled at her and she asked "Where were you?"

I looked out the windshield of the plane she was flying "I was just thinking about Edward and Dad."

She nodded "yeah I don't know what's going on but I hope it's not as bad as last time."

Dawn's POV

I knew he was not really thinking about what was going on with dad and Edward but rather what happened a couple of years ago when he had a talk with dad. I never found out what happened in that meeting but he has never been the same. I could tell a lot of the guilt and bad memories of what happened when he was younger.

When he came home the next day he was referring to MieMie and Pop as mom and dad and soon so was I. The kids still refer to them as MieMie and Pop. Over the years my mate has went to dad many times and I have seen his temper and depression go down.

"I can't believe he did something to get himself on the bad side again." I was pulled back by his words.

I chuckled "he is used to being the golden child and never getting in trouble because he never did anything wrong. Now he has ways to get into trouble and he sure takes advantage of them."

He chuckled "Yeah" he sighed "that kind of makes it worse at least Em and I are used to me are used to being the trouble makers he's not."

I nodded "Yeah but I hope he eventually evens out. I have always been closer to Jazz and Em but I hope someday I can be close to him too."

"Me too" he sighed "do you think Pam can handle things with the pride when she gets back?" he asked.

"Yeah they all respect her and will follow her and she will have Jazz's help."

He nodded and we flew the rest of the way to the Island in a comfortable silence. Once we landed we unloaded or luggage and carried it to the house.

As I unpacked and put the clothes in away Paul went out and started dinner for us. I don't know what he was cooking but it smelt delicious. As I was finishing up packing Paul called me for dinner?

When I sat down at the table to eat I was shocked it was my favorite dinner. Grilled steak well done baked sweet potatoes with cinnamon butter, and homemade cream corn. "Honey thank you I love you how did you bring all this without me knowing?"

"'I didn't" I frowned "dad called the crew and asked them to stock the house I just asked for your faves" he smiled "you deserve it."

I leaned over and kissed him "you are the best" I said before digging in. I sure hope we can stretch this vacation for a month we both need the time away from everything and need the time together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy's POV

This last couple of days has been a blast. If I did not know Pam was a queen and someone told me I would never believe it. We went shopping, made Nate and Seth take us to dinner and a move, girl talked, had a couple sleep overs, after she had the pride called into a meeting and gave out the order she had a mega sleep over at the lodge with all the girls our age in the pride, and Uncle Jazz paid for both of us to go to the spa for a whole day.

I am sad now though because Nate and I are driving Pam, Seth, and Jazz to the airport to fly back home. "I am going to miss you so much" I said as Nate turned on the road to the airport.

She nodded "I know" she sighed "I feel like I have known you forever" we hugged.

"As soon as there is a holiday you can fly and see each other" Nate reminded us.

"Duh" I said to him "that does not mean we won't miss each other."

Uncle Jazz laughed and we both glared at him "girls I will talk to dad when we get home and have both of you set up with Skype and I will also make sure you get a cell phone on our plan like Pam and then you guys can talk as much as you want" we both hugged him as when we got out of the car "and if you want one or two weekends out of the month I will fly you too each other ok."

Pam frowned "her computer is too old and she has dial up" then she pouted

Seth and Nate Chuckled and Uncle Jazz shook his head "your aunt has taught you well I will make sure she has everything she needs, ok."

We both squealed and hugged him again "Yes thank you Uncle Jazz" he nodded.

Nate chuckled "god you two remind me of someone."

We both looked at him confused but all three guys started cracking up.

"Spill it you three" Pam said hands on hips.

"Your aunt" Seth said as he kissed her hair.

She looked puzzled "oh, Aunt Ali' all three nodded.

I smiled "I cannot wait to meet her."

Uncle Jazz's phone rang and he looked at the caller id and chuckled and answered "Hello Ali"

"Me neither and Yes next weekend we will pick her up on the way to New York"

All three guys groaned "We are just dropping you off" they said in a chorus

There was a Pause "fine see you soon"

"Seth" Pam whined

"NO" he said shaking his head "NO way"

"But" she whined

"I love you and you know that but I will not go shopping with the two mall terrors" he looked at me "correction three"

Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text and laughed before turning it to me "let them be party poopers we will make it a girls day and use their money'

I laughed and nodded and Nate who was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me chuckled and I looked at him "I did give you the card for a reason."

"Sorry to break this torture your men party up but we have to go" Uncle Jazz said

I frowned but pulled out of Nate's arms and hugged all the tree of them before they left.

Before they got on the plane Nate pulled his sister into his arms and kissed her hair and whispered something into her ear. She hugged him back and smiled at him "any time" then they hugged again before he walked back to me and my new friends and Uncle climbed onto the plane.

We watched the plane take off and then got in his car and he started driving towards my house. As we got back into town he turned towards me "want to go get something to eat?"

I nodded "yeah can we go to Olive garden" he smile and nodded.

"Steak gorgonzola" he smirked at me.

I nodded "Only my favorite" he laughed and we drove to the restraint listening to the music.

We ordered and where just sitting there chatting when his phone rang he looked at the caller ID and smiled "Hi Pops." He answered

"Hey bud where you at?"

"We stopped to eat before I take Sandy back home"

"Ok well when you're done take her to get her phone and new laptop just use the family code and she can get whatever she wants."

My mouth dropped open and it took me a second to close it and mouth 'is he serious'

Nate nodded but said "she wants to know if you're serious?"

I heard him chuckle "Yes honey I am"

Nate smiled "Ok thanks Pops we will head over as soon as we are done here talk to you soon."

As soon as he hung up I squealed "your family is the best ever."

He laughed "I think you mean our family because you are a part of it now. I can guarantee MieMie and Pops will be coming here to meet you soon if I don't take you home to meet them."

I smiled "It's weird I am so not used to having anyone care"

He frowned "What about Melinda?"

I sighed "I have only been with her about seven months she is fighting to keep me till I am of age but it's no guarantee but she said is she can she is going to adopt me" I smiled.

He smiled "My mom and I are both attorneys we can help with the adoption.

I was shocked and it took me a couple seconds to respond. When I did I asked "your mom would help me? Help us with that?"

He chuckled "Yes in fact if I don't ask for her help she won't be happy at all"

His phone rang again and he answered "Hi mom"

"Hi put my daughter on"

"I take it you were in my head"

She laughed "No your aunt called now can I talk to her"

"Yes Mom hold on"

I looked at the phone like it was a foreign object when he tried to hand me it.

"Sandy sweaty you there"

I grabbed the phone and took a deep breath before pressing the phone to my ear "halo" I said nervously.

"Hello, No need to be nervous" Nate chuckled and I stuck my tong out at him "and tell my son to behave."

I laughed at the look on Nate's face "I will try and you should see the look on his face"

She chuckled "good now have your foster mom get all her info ready and you give as much as you have to Nate and soon as I get home from my vacation I will get to work on your case."

I smiled "ok thank you"

"You're welcome" she said "I do have a question does she know you are a cat"

I nodded then realized she could not see me "yes I morphed in front of her once" I swallowed "sorry"

"Don't worry about it she is human then?"

"Yes" I answered "she promised not to say anything"

"good now just get the info ready and as soon as I am home that first weekend we have to meet" she paused "my darling son has made me wait way too long to meet you"

I could hear the warning tone in her voice and I knew that Nate knew it too by looking at his face "I told him he should tell you right after it happened"

His mouth dropped open and she said "Oh believe me I know how hard headed my son can be."

Our food was being delivered then and Nate tried to take the phone and I swatted his hand away "I am still talking to your mom."

He pouted "our foods here don't you want to eat."

"Nathaniel quit trying to guilt the girl to do what you want"

He grimaced and I laughed "see you can't fool either of us."

He frowned "fine" he said and turned towards his food and start eating.

I chuckled "baby"

"Well I guess I should go eat" I told her

"Ok hope to talk and meet you soon"

"Ok thanks for everything Mrs.…" she stopped me

"Please call me Dawn or mom no Mrs. Anything"

I smiled "ok mom talk to you soon"

She asked me to hold the phone towards my pouting mate so I did and she said in a way too sweet voice "I will talk to you later son" then she hung up.

I slid him his phone, he grabbed it and said "thanks for getting me in trouble."

I looked at him shocked and laughed at him "you put yourself in the dog house not me."

He frowned and shook his head "whatever'

I smiled "I cannot believe how nice your family is and how they have so easily accepted me."

"I told you no one can deny you"

We smiled and finished our dinner and then went to the local best buy where I could get my new electronics. I ended up with a Windows Surface, IPod touch, and an IPhone. Nate also insisted I get an iTunes card and bought me some new programs to load onto my new Surface. I also learned that my internet would be hooked up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth's POV

The last ten years of my life has been amazing. I found my mate, my future mom-in-law, and was practically adopted into the Cullen family. Watching Christy go through her sickness and not make it was one of the hardest and saddest things I have ever experienced. I can remember plenty of nights, through her sickness and after we lost her, of holding Pam while she sobbed for her baby sister. I can still today see the sadness in everyone's eyes on her birthday or the anniversary of her death but for the most part we try to celebrate who she was.

Jake and Ness go back and forth between the res and the Cullen home. Mom got remarried to Bella's dad about four years ago and both are so proud to have two great grandsons. Charley was shocked when Ness told him of one the baby's was named to honor him. Billy seems to be walking on cloud nine since he found out that he was also honored with one of the baby's being named after him.

Carlisle is one of the greatest men I have ever met. I call him Pop's but most of the time I think of him as a father figure. He was the one who held this family together when Christy got sick and held us all together when we lost her. He is the one who I finally broke down too after holding it together for months and supporting Pam.

Esme is one supreme mom and loves all of us kids equally. She will pamper all of us to the extreme but do something wrong and she sure knows how to make you not want to disappoint her ever again. I think most of us have seen it at least once and that is all I needed. I talked to Paul once about it and he agrees.

Rose has become like another mom to Leah, Sammy, all the little kids, Pam and I. Leah has learned that she does not have to suffer in silence and has been going to Rose on a regular basis. Sammy loves having a second mom who spoils him even now in his teens. When Rose is here or us there she spoils us too and believe me none of us are complaining. When she is back home she calls and checks in on us at least a couple a times a week.

Jazz and Ali have both became older sibling to me. I can go to either with questions and always get truthful answers from them. They also like to tease me but they are always there for me.

The one that shocked me the most is Paul and my relationship. He has become like a dad and big brother all wrapped in one and has turned into a great leader.

I am still part of Jakes pack as is my sister. I have been learning both from Dawn and Paul along with Bea about how to become a leader of the pride and how to help Pam run things. We will be running the Ohio pride with the help of Bea after we graduate College. Once Pam graduates High School next year Pops and MieMie are paying for both of us to go to College we will pick where soon.

"Ssseeettthhh" I am pulled out of my memories by my imprint whining my name. I smirk "oh what is the problem our great princess. I thought you were on Skype with Sandy?"

She stomps her foot "It won't work and Jazz is too busy ignoring me to help."

"Boys go help my granddaughter" Esme yells from the kitchen and when we did not move "Boys NOW and do not ignore me again."

We both swallow and say "Yes mom" before heading towards my imprints office. "Pam what do you mean it isn't working?" Jazz asks as we enter.

"Ugh the stupid pic froze and now I tried to re load and it won't" she huffed "see." We both looked at the computer like it was an alien and then to each other. "Fix it" she ordered pointing at the computer before storming out of the room to go help Esme finish dinner.

I was froze and asked "how?" way too late. I looked to Jazz who was sitting at the computer hitting keys. "Do you know what your doing?" I asked.

He looked back at me "No" he shook his head "I figured if I hit enough keys it will eventually start again" he shrugged.

We stood fiddle ling with it for a while and still did not know what we were doing or how to make the stupid thing work. I was about ready to throw it out the window when Jazz growled "would punching it help?" he asked glancing at me.

"No" I heard Char say before I could answer "get out of my way I will fix it."

We looked at her and back at each other who was sitting side by side and I said "Ness has to lift her order."

Ness came to the door looking confused "What?" She looked at me "I did not order you to do anything." I nodded and she huffed but lifted the order.

"Good now Dumbo one and two can leave so I can fix this" Char said while smiling.

Jazz growled "yes oh smarty pants" he smirked at her "when did you and yoda show up anyway?"

"I am not Yoda and my know shit said you needed help" he laughed "I never thought it would be something as simple as this."

Jasper smacked him up side his head and growled "It is far from easy or simple" smack again "idiot."

Char sat and start punching keys and restarted the computer then turned around "Jazz brother dear it is simple and who are you to call him an idiot that's like a pot calling a kettle black."

Pete started cracking up while Jazz's mouth was hanging open then Pete said "Hey what about him" pointing at me.

"He's young and smart" she smirked.

"Thanks" I said ands she smiled.

"Hey I am not an idiot and I am no dam pot or kettle" Jazz growled "thank you very much" he said and stormed out of the room.

"Baby" she yelled as Pete ran after him. Then she turned to me and mouthed 'watch what I do so next time you can fix it' I nodded ' first lock the door so they can't come in.'

She pulled the curtains shut as I locked the door then we both sat down as I watched her open a program and hit update then when it is finished hit run and let it run. When I asked what it was she said it was an anti cookie and virus program. She hit run deep and it ran and found over 100 cookies and 5 viruses. Then she said to run disc defrag and showed me how then she opened Skype and it worked.

There was a pounding at the door "why is the door locked" MieMie asked and me and Char both gulped and I ran and opened it.

Char waved her to come in and I re locked the door. Char mouthed what we had done and said she wanted me to have an upper hand.

Esme chuckled "ok" she said then turned to me "dinner is ready" I nodded and she turned to Char "both boys left shortly after coming out of here." She laughed "now I know why my oldest was so agitated he hates not knowing stuff."

Char nodded and laughed "that's true he never did" she stood "after dinner Pam your computer is fixed." She smiled at us and said "I better go find my mate and brooding brother before they do something stupid."

We all exited the office I pulled out my key and locked the door and headed to the kitchen to eat with the rest of my family, which eats food that is.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawns POV

Our two weeks where so wonderful and relaxing but they ended way too soon. We are currently on our way back to reality. I called Emmy for a ride and he said they would meet us at the airstrip. Dad had called this morning and asked if I could talk to Bella and see what she wants to do with my hard headed brother.

I have not felt this far out of the loop since I moved to La Push and as much as I enjoyed our time together I cannot wait to get back to the craziness that is our life. I miss my kids and can't wait to see mom and my siblings. Dad won't be there when we first arrive but he will be down the next day.

Paul's phone rings and brings me out of my thoughts he jumps up from his relaxed position next to me and grabs it. "Hello" he answers.

"Are you guys on your way home?" Nate's voice comes through "you need to come to Ohio. "

Paul and I glance at each other and both of us have worried written all over our faces. "Nate calm down" Paul instructs "take some deep breaths" he pauses "we are in the plane on the way home. Why? What got you so upset? Why do we need to come to Ohio?"

"It's Sandy" I can tell he is near tears "she's in the hospital and they won't tell us anything till the social worker gets here."

I put my hand out for the phone "Hey sweetheart I am going to have to land once for fuel but will be there as soon as I can" I take a breath "did she get you the paperwork?"

"Yes mam" I have it all in my car"

I smiled "ok I am going to call the office and have one of the partners to come get it and put everything together so maybe we can have everything finalized by tonight or tomorrow."

"Good are you going to stop by the rez?" before I could answer he continued "maybe bring Uncle Jazz maybe Jenks can help us."

I smile "good idea I will get fueled up there and then I can let him fly while I work on the file" I pause "do you want me to see if I can get Pops to come with me?"

"Thanks mom and no I already called him and he is on his way here now" he pauses and sighs "see you soon love you both bye" and he hangs up

Seconds after he hangs up and I hand the phone back to my husband it rings and he laughs "Hi sissy" he answers and I know its Alice.

"Hi bro Jinks, Jazz, Mandy, Chris and I will be at the air strip when you land. With the Partners and Jink's custody will be with her now foster mom by tonight. See you at the air strip love you both bye."

He looks at the phone and growls and I laugh out "you should be used to it by now" and he give me a dirty look. "Babe calm down your shaking" I say "you know it always works out."

Before he can answer my phone rings "Hello Pam" I answer after looking at the caller id "I know what you're calling for" I continue "Dad and I are heading to Ohio once everything is set up and I calm your brother down I will fly back home" she goes to interrupt but I continue "I know you want to go but you have to stay there and be the leader till we get back" she sighs " sweetie I know she's your friend and I promise as soon as possible I will be back there to take over the pride at home and you can go to Ohio and be with her and your brother."

She sighs again before saying "Ok mom love you guys make sure you tell Nate and Sandy I said hello and I love them."

I smiled "I will sweetie and I will call and let you know what's going on."

Paul had his hand out for the phone so I told her and handed him the phone

I concentrated on flying while he talked to her because if anyone could get our daughter to see reason and calm her it was her daddy, all of our girls where daddy's girls but Pam was the biggest of them and not just because she was the oldest.

They talked till I was getting ready to land and he had to hang up but I heard him promise he would call her soon and how proud he was and loved her so much. I smiled and after landing safely I leaned over and kissed him.

As soon as we got off the plane I hear "Daddy" and little feet running as fast as she could before Mandy launched herself into her daddy's waiting arms.

I laughed at the smile on both their faces. I watched both my brother and sister glide towards us "Momma" my son cries from Alice's arms as she walks over to me and hands me my son.

I hug and kiss him and tell him how big he got since I last seen him. I hug both of my siblings as dose my husband before we switch children.

My daughter tells me all about the two weeks of fun she has had. I am told everything they have done specially her and Jazz. I laughed so hard when she told me how she won a bet with her mate and she made him eat a whole cake. I laughed harder at the face he made as he climbed on the plane.

After he was settled in the driver's seat he called Pam up to sit on his lap as he flew. Alice sat in the passenger seat with Chris sitting on her lap.

I was sitting at the conference table with my husband and at Jinks. I called the partners and we all started going over the papers that Sandy had given Nate and the stuff they have found in the short time since getting the paper work. We worked till we were about to land and had all the petitions and paperwork filled out and when we got to the hospital we had it signed and then delivered to the judge.

A few hours later my phone rang and it was the judge telling me everything was finalized and the papers where going to be delivered to me and that a copy was already faxed to the hospital.

Before I hung up dad was standing in front of us ready to inform us on Sandy's condition

I stand and hug him before asking "so what's her condition?"

He sighs and asks us to follow him to a conference room. Soon as we all sat dad sat between Nate and Candy, Sandy's adoptive mom.

"Well he has a pretty bad case of a cold/flu bug and its turning into pneumonia and bronchitis. I put her on an antibiotic drip and breathing treatments she is awake and asking for both of you" he looked to both of them. "I only want short visits" he said and before Nate could argue he continued "if she is doing better by tonight you can stay" he gave him a pointed look that said don't argue.

Nate nodded and the two of them got up and went to her room. Dad looked at me "I am hoping that in the next couple of days she feels better and can be moved to our home here. I already talked to Rose and she agreed to come here when we move her and help with her care."

I nodded and smiled "that sounds fine" Jazz was nodding and Paul was gawking at all of us. I raised a brow "Honey what's wrong?"

"Rose?" he asked confused "as in Rosalie the queen of the" he paused "she is not nice how can you submit that poor girl to that?"

All three of us chuckled and I explained "Rose has three medical degrees and has a great bed manner' I smiled at him "she took care of me a lot when I needed it" my voice broke "back then."

I felt the waves of calm being pushed at me as my husband pulled me into his lap. "Sorry for making you think about that baby" Paul whispered while kissing my hair. I nodded into his chest and breathed him in to calm myself.

After about fifteen minutes my son was at the door to the conference room "Mom, Paul?" he called and I looked over at him "everything ok?" I nodded and he continued "OK then Sandy wants to meet you before you head to the house."

I smiled and stood up and Paul stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. We both thanked dad and told Jazz we would meet him at the car before walking out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. I was only a short ways from meeting my newest daughter in person.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandy's POV

The last think I remember is telling my foster mom I felt worse and as the time past I kept feeling worse. Then I remember hearing people call my name and not being able to wake up. The next thing I know Nate's Pop was standing there over me calling my name.

He asked me some questions like my name and what day it was. When he asked if I knew where I was I shook my head "all I remember is being sick and in bed and then feeling worse."

"OK well you're in the hospital and are very sick" he paused "I am going to have your mom come in with you now" I looked at him questioningly "a lot has went on since you were brought in and I think she should tell you."

I nodded "OK" and he squeezed my hand before leaving my room.

"Honey" she said as she walked up to me and bent down to hug me "I am so happy you are awake" I smiled at her. She sighed "ok since you passed out on me some stuff has went down; first Nate's parents came home and are here now, second they and his grandparents called in some favors and I have full permanent custody of you."

I looked at her shocked "you mean no one can ever take me away?" she nodded "we are really mom and daughter now?" he nodded again and whipped my tears off my face and hugged me.

We hugged for a long time before she pulled back and sat on the side of my bed and we talked for a while when I heard a knock at the door I looked at the clock and realized over a half hour has went by and seen Nate standing in my door way.

"Sorry for interrupting" he said "just wanted to see how you are feeling."

"I am doing ok" I coughed "seems the meds are kicking in some.

He nodded and started to go out the door "Ok if you need..." mom stopped him.

"Nate why don't you stay with her for a little while I go and get something to eat" she smiled at him "and there is no need to apologize for checking on your mate."

He nodded but ducked his head and I swore I seen pink tints to his cheeks "thank you I would love to sit with her."

She kissed his cheek as she left the room and smiled at me "I will be back in a while if you need me call my cell" I nodded and she went out the door.

A while later I sent Nate to get his parents. I know he says mom and Paul but I know deep down he thinks of Paul as a dad now. I think he feels weird saying it because the age difference is so close.

My door opened and Nate walked in followed by a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes with a heart shaped face and the loving look only a mother carries. Next to her was a very tall man with dark hair and eyes and a beautiful tan to his skin. I smiled and Nate walked over and sat next to my bed and took my hand "Mom, Paul this is Sandy and Sandy this is my parents."

I know he did not catch what he said but the rest of us did but none of us made anything of it. All three of us where smiling and said "hi" at the same time. Dawn chuckled and walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" she smiled at me

"A little better" I smiled "thank you…"

She stopped me "you are more than welcome and I do anything to protect my family" she smiled at me "which you are now."

I smiled back and Nate whipped the tear that had run down my cheek.

"Soon as you are feeling better we are going to move you to the family home so Pops, Jazz, or Rose can take care of you"

"Yeah" I smiled at Nate "he told me that" I turned back to her "I like Jazz" I frowned "don't know about Rose"

They all laughed and Paul spoke up "she is a hard nut to crack but she is fiercely loyal to family and loves to be able to take care of others."

Dawn shook her head but smiled at him "Never did I think I would see the day where you defended Rose" he laughed and she looked back to me "I felt the same as you when I first met her but we are great friends now."

I nodded and was going to say something when jazz knocked on my door I smiled at him and waved for him to come in and he said "no need to worry sweetie" he hugged me "no way will the Major of the Southern Wars let little miss Bitchy hurt you"

Dawn through her purse at him "Idiot you are going to scare her"

His grin got huge and he looked at me and I cracked up but said "don't start a scene"

He frowned "why?"

I raised a brow and he shrugged and I looked at Dawn "I know his whole story and I trust him" I smiled at him then at her "I always feel more protected when he is around me."

"How? Why?" she was glaring at him.

"When Nate was busy or not around and she was bored she would call me some times and we got close" he looked to me then back "she would ask questions about my past and I told some but only bits but" now he glared at me "she is as nosy and bossy as you and would not let it go so eventually I broke and agreed to fly out and tell her all of it but only if Nate was with her at the time."

"So knowing my mate I took a day off work and Jazz flew up" Nate took over "and then we all sat down in her room and he spilt the beans."

Jazz glared at him "yeah" he shrugged "and she is like you and Bella because after I told her she grabbed me and hugged me and told me how great of a person I was" he smiled at me.

Dawn was glaring at him and Paul was smirking when she asked "So brother dear are you saying I boss you around and you just have to jump through my hoops?"

He glared back "Yep" popping the P. "If I don't you just make it an order if you want your own way."

"Enough" came from the door of my room and I looked up to MieMie walking in "this girl does not need two of my children arguing like infants in front of her when she is trying to get better."

"Sorry mom" both said heads bowed and then MieMie turned to me and smiled.

Jazz moved out of her way and she kissed my cheek and asked me if I needed anything.

She sent Jazz to go get my glass of ice tea and sat on my bed telling me stories of things her 'kids' have broken over the years when they fought. By the time Jazz brought my tea back all her kids where in the room begging her to stop with the stories and I was laughing so hard I was crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone this is not a chapter.

I am having a writers block on this story and not sure where to take it next I am hopping for some ideas from you guys. Please review below or PM me and leave some ideas or comments. Thanks


End file.
